Caius
Caius (pronounced Kai-us) is one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi, who are based in Volterra, Italy, and who, according to Edward Cullen, lead a very civilized lifestyle. Caius has a wife named Athenodora, who lives a very retired life in Volterra. He is the most ruthless of all three leaders. He is portrayed by Jamie Campbell Bower in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Caius was born around 1300 BC, and at some point became a vampire. He was born at least a century before Aro and was transformed into a vampire in his late 40s. He met Athenodora after running afoul of the Romanian coven, and they began traveling together as a bonded pair, with her later becoming his wife. When they came across Aro, he was quite taken of the vampire's ambitious but long-ranged plans of domination. By the time they met, Aro had already formed a coven with a talented vampire named Marcus. Caius was immediately attracted to the idea of joining forces with the gifted vampires. Though Caius had no psychic gift, Aro was drawn to his ambition and passionate capacity to hate; which was a great potential for manipulation in what could be both a weakness and a strength. Aro's sister Didyme joined them quickly afterwards; and later Aro's wife, Sulpicia. Aro and Caius were in agreement after Didyme's death had devastated Marcus that the wives must be protected at all costs. By bringing more vampires into the Volturi as subordinates, they brought about his ultimate goal: a war against the Romanian coven. After the Romanians were mostly destroyed, Caius became satisfied to spend his time punishing offenders of Aro's law due to Chelsea's power that kept him bound to the coven. Some 2000 years before Breaking Dawn, he was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which prompted him to hunt them to near extinction. He also took part in the extermination of the immortal children and cleaning up after the Southern vampire wars, making sure that newborn armies and their creators were destroyed, but when he felt bored, he would have Corin use her power to make him happy. ''Twilight'' While not making an appearance, Caius is mentioned by Edward when he shows Bella a portrait of Carlisle with the Volturi leaders. ''New Moon'' , Caius and Alec.]] Caius makes his first appearance in New Moon. He is insistent that Bella not to be allowed to leave Volterra alive. When it is determined that the Cullens will change her, Aro assures him that they should let her leave. In truth, Aro is hoping to persuade them to join the Volturi. Even though she is allowed to leave, he is of the opinion she had to be killed, but does nothing to persuade Aro's mind. When the Cullens leave, he warns them to follow change her soon, because the Volturi don't give second chances. In the [[New Moon (film)|movie adaptation of New Moon]], Caius remains mostly in the background, observing Bella's immunity to Aro and Jane's powers, confirming that she is a liability due to her knowledge of vampires, Edward's attempt to protect her from Felix, and later advises the Cullens to turn her before they sent a portion of their guard after her. ''Eclipse'' Caius makes no appearance in Eclipse, but he is mentioned when Jane expresses his interest of Bella still being human, only to be countered by Alice Cullen's words "the date is set". In the film, it is Bella who says it. ''Breaking Dawn'' .]] In ''Breaking Dawn, Caius joins the rest of Volturi on the trip to Forks caused by the "supposed immortal child" crisis. When they arrive, however, they find not just the Cullens defending the child, but many other vampires and a large number of werewolves. Aro, after learning that Renesmee is actually half-human, tries to solve the confrontation peacefully, i.e. kill the child and obtain the gifted vampires that he covets. Caius, however, is in favor of a bloodbath. To accomplish this, he stresses the facts that the Cullens' alliance with werewolves (something the Volturi did not tolerate), and later execution of Irina's false report. During the charade of a counsel, he votes that Renesmee and everyone who defends her must be destroyed. All his efforts failed, and Aro orders the Volturi to leave peacefully once he was forced to do so to protect his coven. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, he appears in the post-credits scene where he hears about the Cullens' addition and Aro's statement that the Cullens have something he wants. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, during Alice's vision of the battle, Tanya, Kate and Garrett kill Caius, avenging Irina, by ripping his head from his lower jaw, partially beheading him. Though the battle is prevented, he continues to find any possible signal to trigger it; first by telling that Renesmee is still a threat. When that fails, he points out that the Cullens have been working with "werewolves" - the natural enemies of vampires. Physical appearance Caius is described as having "skin so white that it's almost translucent", comparable to an onion's skin. His eyes are dark red, though cloudy or milky like Aro's and Marcus'. His snow-white hair is shoulder-length, and very close in colour to his skin tone. He was transformed in his late 40s, with an average build and is very graceful: almost looking like floating when he moves. As one of the leaders of the Volturi, he wears a pitch black cloak. In the films, his apparent age is of early 20s and his hair is silky blonde with a fairly charming appearance as contrasted with Marcus, who had been transformed at age 19 in the books and bears the appearance of a middle-aged man in the films. Personality In the novels, Caius is very ambitious and can easily be considered the cruelest of all three leaders, and is seen as never extending mercy to anyone. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, he advocates for the most aggressive methods of handling situations, and is usually in favor of executions. He is always at the head of any punitive missions, much to his pleasure. He is also known for being sadistic, and enjoys watching Jane use her power to torture offenders of his coven's laws before they are executed. This depends on the fact that he is actually a very insecure individual who enjoys abusing his power over the vampire world to feel powerful. In the movies, Caius is mainly a quiet individual, but still cunning and ambitious. He has shown on occasion some willingness to argue against Aro whenever he disagrees with his decisions, however he is ultimately subservient to his superior's wishes. This is mainly based on the influence of Chelsea, who has emotionally bound him to Aro to keep him from attempting to dethrone him. Caius thinks animal blood is repulsive and a vegetarian lifestyle is "warped". This way of thinking may also be supported by his deep hatred of werewolves. In Breaking Dawn, Caius was out-voted in the decision on the Renesmee crisis. However, Caius found a way to shed blood in Irina. He pressed charges against her for false accusations and had her immediately "disposed of". He likes the sight of bloodshed, war and is very stubborn when it comes to fighting or killing. Relationships Athenodora .]] Athenodora is Caius's wife. They first met during the time of the Romanians' rule and they began traveling together as a bonded pair. They formed the Volturi along with Aro and Marcus. After Didyme's death completely debilitated Marcus, Caius and Aro realised they were vulnerable to the same devastating blow in their quest for power. Athenodora and Sulpicia, Aro's wife, were from then on heavily guarded in every way their husbands could devise. Though Caius is ruthless, sadistic and abuses his power over the vampire world he is still as devoted to Athenodora as he was when they first fell in love, showing he does value her life and vice versa. Athenodora stays in the tower and the few time she does leave like in Breaking Dawn, he ensures that she is perfectly protected at all times. Aro .]] Aro is the unofficial leader of the Volturi. Caius joined forces with him and Marcus when the first formed the Volturi. Caius was attracted to the idea of joining forces with the talented vampires and Aro was drawn to Caius' ambition and passionate capacity to hate, though Caius had no psychic talent. Caius has a type of business-like relationship with Aro. He works with Aro and Marcus to enforce the laws of the vampire world, but is satisfied to spend his time being in charge of every punitive expeditions leaving Aro and Marcus free for more pressing matters. He also feeds with them. There are many times that he is in disagreement with Aro, but does nothing to disobey him. This subservience is due to Chelsea's binding powers as Aro knew Caius wouldn't be completely satisfied with Aro's cause so he ensured Chelsea kept him bound to the coven, which kept Caius from overthrowing him. Marcus .]] Marcus is a co-leader of the Volturi, sitting alongside Caius and Aro. Marcus and Aro had already formed a coven together and Caius was intoxicated by the idea of joining forces with the two gifted vampires. At first Marcus was hesitant, as he didn't trust the intense newcomer but Aro talked him into partnership. Caius has a type of business-like relationship with Marcus, just like he does with Aro and the rest of the Volturi. They work together to keep order to the vampire world, but is always at the head at any Volturi punishing expedition leaving Aro and Marcus free for the rest of the work. He also feeds with them. Since the death of his wife, Marcus has become a complete malaise. Caius tends to treat Marcus like a non-existent person, therefore not listening to him on such occasions. Film portrayal ]] Jamie Campbell Bower was cast in the role of Caius for the New Moon, Breaking Dawn - Part 1, and Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' (film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Mentioned in *''Twilight'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' (film) **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' References See also *Southern vampire wars *Werewolf genocide Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Breaking Dawn